Surveillance
by Riku Lupin
Summary: A nadie le sorprende que Mycroft ponga vigilancia a su pareja excepto, tal vez, a ésta y a él cuando con ella descubra algo que tal vez no quería saber. *¡Mystrade!* #IRegretNothing


Nuevo Mystrade :D

I regret nothing.

Esta vez va especialmente dedicado a **Suuism **(_Suuita_), por hacerme feliz – ya dije que está escribiendo un Mystrade – y darle ánimos para que siga :P - Al final lograremos que tooooooooodo el mundo haga fics de ellos muajajaja.

Siento, pero, que sea semejante chorrada.

Ligeramente basado en un manga y en un fic que leí en inglés. Es un combo tal vez. Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla. Ya conocéis la historia.

* * *

**Surveillance**

_En temas amorosos, Mycroft Holmes, puedes llegar a ser muy tonto_

Mycroft Holmes era un hombre poderoso. Es más, era un hombre poderoso y extremadamente inteligente. Y él lo sabía. Por eso, a la mínima sospecha que tuvo de que su pareja le estaba engañando, sabía que tenía razón. El problema: No quería tener razón.

-oOo-

Las señales por parte de su compañero de un posible engaño empezaron un mes atrás, con una petición – inaceptable en su opinión – de éste.

- Mycroft, tenemos que hablar – dijo entrando en el despacho que compartían ambos de su casa.

- Un segundo – dijo éste. Aquello significaba al menos diez minutos y su pareja lo sabía, así que se marchó y volvió con un café entre sus manos a los cinco minutos, así que supuso que se había ido a la cocina. – Dime – dijo al fin, levantando la vista y mirando a Gregory.

- Verás, – se sentó el peligris mientras carraspeaba un poco, señal inequívoca de que quería ganar un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos – el otro día Sherlock me hizo notar algo.

- ¿Sí? – eso nunca podía ser nada bueno. Quería a su hermano, pero era un puñetero dolor de cabeza los 365 días del año. Para él y para su pareja.

- Sí – respondió sin que hiciera falta el policía, ahora mirándolo más serio. - ¿Tienes a gente siguiéndome?

- Claro que sí – fue la respuesta automática de Mycroft. No creería que no… Pero por la cara que puso Gregory estaba claro que creía que no.

- Esto es… Es… Ya les estás diciendo ahora mismo que no me sigan más.

- Pero es pa-

- No – le interrumpió, aún más serio y pareciendo cabreado. – Ni un pero Mycroft. Me estás quitando esa vigilancia ahora mismo. Ya. – Mycroft suspiró. A veces lidiar con gente normal era complicado, más si se tenía una relación personal con ella.

- Gregory, es por tu seguridad.

- Sé cuidarme solo – dio de respuesta.

- Lo sé, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Total, ¿tampoco tienes nada que ocultarme, no? – dijo intentando hacer una broma (no era común, pero Mycroft Holmes podía bromear).

Y ahí estaba. La señal. Gregory apartando la mirada un segundo, un microsegundo más bien, pero apartándola. No tardó nada en decir que "Claro que no", pero Mycroft Holmes era listo. Mycroft Holmes era seguramente el hombre más inteligente de Inglaterra. Y aquel desvío de la mirada de su compañero sólo podía significar una cosa: Gregory Lestrade le estaba mintiendo. Gregory Lestrade le ocultaba (o quería ocultarle) algo.

-oOo-

Pero podría ser cualquier cosa antes que un engaño propiamente dicho. Podría ser que Gregory simplemente sintiera invadida su privacidad. O que sintiera que Mycroft no confiaba en él – sí que lo hacía, al menos hasta ese momento. Así que el político decidió no preocuparse mucho por ello. Simplemente aumentó la vigilancia de Gregory. Y su _queridísimo_ hermano se lo dijo.

Así pues, unos tres días después de su primera conversación respecto la vigilancia, Lestrade entró en su despacho hecho una furia. Gritándole cosas como que cómo se atrevía, que no confiaba en él y que no se podía mantener una relación de esa manera…

A los oídos de Mycroft eran puramente excusas, pero le prometió que _esta vez sí_, ya nadie lo seguiría. Que había sido un pequeño error.

Obviamente, no había sido un error. Y obviamente también, no dejó de vigilarle. Ahora ya sí, con muchas más sospechas con respecto a Gregory, Mycroft puso a su _mejor hombre_ para seguirlo.

-oOo-

Mycroft, si pudiera matar con la mirada, habría matado a esos papeles escampados en su escritorio desde hace horas.

Allí estaba, la prueba definitiva de que Gregory, su Gregory, le engañaba. Varios de los informes venían con fotos, y en la mayoría el policía estaba con otro hombre, paseando y, por lo que parecía, yendo de compras.

Escondió su cara entre sus manos y suspiró profundamente, intentando que aquello se llevara todo aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

No quería, claro que no quería, pero todo aquello tenía que terminar. La próxima vez que viera a Gregory… Rompería con él. Tendría que aguantar como fuera el verle empaquetar sus cosas e irse y luego, sin duda, dejaría que la miseria lo consumiera.

-oOo-

No fue hasta una semana más tarde que lo vio. Era 17 de octubre y ayer Gregory le había enviado un sms pidiéndole, _por favor por favor por favor_, que le hiciera un hueco para mañana, que necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. El mensaje terminaba con un _te quiero_ que a Mycroft le ardió en el estómago durante horas.

Habían quedado en casa a las ocho – la que volvería a ser sólo del pelirrojo dentro de nada -, así que le sorprendió verlo ya allí cuando llegó a las siete y media. Le esperaba en medio de "su" sala de estar, vestido con un traje.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Mycroft, totalmente descolocado.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – casi gritó el otro, acercándosele con un paquete entre las manos que había cogido del sofá y aquella sonrisa que tanto había querido el político.

Mycroft estaba totalmente descolocado. No entendía nada. ¿Era su cumpleaños? ¿Qué hacía Greg vestido así?

Cogió el paquete de las manos del otro sin darse cuenta y ausentemente empezó a abrirlo. Debajo del envoltorio – de corazones rojos y rosas, no iba a comentar nada sobre aquello pese a desearlo – había una caja de cartón blanca con unas letras plateadas en el centro donde se podía leer "Boss". Mycroft pasó suavemente sus dedos por dichas letras, con cara aún de no entender nada, para luego abrir la caja.

Dentro había un traje de corte inglés de dos piezas de un color azul marino intenso, una camisa blanca y una corbata a juego. Tal y como había hecho con las letras, pasó los dedos sobre el suave tejido.

Miró a Gregory cuando oyó como se le escapaba una risilla de felicidad a éste.

- Pensé – dijo – que tal vez podía añadir otro traje más a tu colección. No es que lo necesites, pero…

- Es de dos piezas.

- Sí – afirmó. – Pensé también que podría hacer que variaras un poco.

- Um – dijo simplemente, sin saber qué más decir.

Greg le miraba sonriente, pero al cabo de un rato, al ver que su pareja no decía nada más y que tampoco le miraba, que se había quedado como en shock, cambió su semblante por uno de preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado. – Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo. Bueno, no, porqué ya está ajustado, pero podemos…

- No. No… Es… Es perfecto. Me encanta.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa Mycroft? – El policía quería preguntar "¿Por qué no me miras?", pero no se atrevió.

- Es… ¿Es esto algún tipo de regalo de consuelo? – preguntó serio, ahora mirando al peligris, sin poder esconder ya más aquella rabia que le invadía cada vez que recordaba aquellas fotografías.

- ¿De consuelo? ¿Qué? No entiendo que… Es para tu cumpleaños. ¿O Sherlock me ha mentido? ¿No es hoy? Te juro que cuando no… Voy a matarlo. Me da igual que sea tu hermano, te juro que voy a cogerlo y a estrang-

- No. Sí que es mi cumpleaños, sí – le interrumpió Mycroft, después de volver a pensar en que fecha estaban y que sí, realmente era su cumpleaños. Pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hacía nada especial en esa fecha, desde los cinco años. Y era la primera vez que Gregory, después de dos años y medio juntos, sacaba ese tema.

- Am, bien. O sea… ¿El problema es que no te gusta? No te preocupes, en serio. Mañana o cuando puedas podemos ir a buscar uno. Sabía que no era buena idea escoger uno por mi mismo. Ya sabes que no soy muy de trajes, que sólo tengo los necesarios para el trabajo, que no sé nunca qué escog-

- Es perfecto, Gregory – volvió a interrumpirlo. Su aún actual pareja, cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo, hablaba sin parar. No es que no quisiera escuchar lo que fuera a decir, sino que sabía que si no lo detenía no dejaría nunca de hablar.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó totalmente perdido el otro.

Mycroft respiró profundamente. Gregory le miraba esperando una respuesta que pudiera entender, y Mycroft sabía que cuando se la diera todo se habría terminado. Estaba claro que Gregory, pese a engañarle, aún sentía algo por él, aún quería estar con él – o sino no le hubiera preparado esa "sorpresa" -, pero ya no podía confiar más en él. A pesar de que hubiera sido, tal vez, cosa de una sola vez, no podía. Greg le había engañado, y él tenía que acabar con aquello.

Sacó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo con fuerza, para darse ánimos.

- ¿Es un regalo de consuelo por haberme engañado, Gregory? – preguntó por fin.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el acusado, con su cara reflejando total sorpresa. Tal vez esperaba que el otro hombre nunca le pillara.

- ¿Es un regalo por haberme engañado? – repitió, serio.

- ¿De qué…? Yo nunca te he… - Vio como Greg respiraba rápidamente. Seguramente su corazón iba a mil por hora ahora mismo. – Mycroft, yo nunca te he engañado.

- Tengo pruebas. De ti y de otro hombre pasando el día entero juntos. – La cara del policía era de total incomprensión. De pronto era pensativa hasta que al final pareció unir ciertas ideas y se transformó en una de enfado. No de vergüenza o arrepentimiento como Mycroft se hubiera esperado, sino de enfado.

- Y en esas pruebas tuyas, ¿se ve como le beso? ¿Se ve como le cojo de la mano? ¿Se ve como follamos?

- No – respondió sorprendido por esas preguntas. "Por suerte no", pensó para si.

- No, claro que no. Porqué, ¿sabes qué? Yo nunca te he engañado, Mycroft. Nunca te he mentido, no en nada importante al menos. Al contrario que tú.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Has hecho que me siguieran! – gritó, enfadado. Se apartó de él un poco mientras lo veía en ese estado. De pronto el policía empezó a dar pequeñas vueltas. Parecía incluso que diera vueltas sólo sobre si mismo. – Te lo pedí, dos veces, y me prometiste no espiarme más. Me mentiste.

- ¿Y qué descubro con ello? ¡Que me has engañado! – soltó Mycroft, perdiendo por fin la compostura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo cuando era él quien le había engañado con otro?

- ¿Pero tú escuchas algo de lo que te digo? ¡Yo no te he engañado, imbécil!

- ¿Qué?

- Que no te he engañado. Esos puñeteros informes o fotografías o lo que sea no demuestran para nada que te haya engañado. Sólo debe verse a mí con otro hombre comprando, ¿no? Comprándote esto – dijo, señalando la caja que Mycroft aún tenía entre sus manos, con el traje dentro.

Mycroft miró a Greg, luego al traje, luego a Greg y otra vez al traje. No tuvo que pensar mucho para ver el error que había cometido allí. Tal vez… Tal vez Gregory decía la verdad. No parecía estar mintiendo. Su gesto en la cara, su cuerpo, su timbre de voz, su mirada… Todo indicaba que decía la verdad. Sólo reflejaban enfado y cierta decepción, no mentira, engaño, arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

- Yo… - intentó empezar una disculpa el mayor de los Holmes.

- Que te den, Mycroft – soltó el otro.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos, mirándose. Mycroft quería intentar disculparse otra vez, pero no estaba seguro que Gregory le dejara, no al menos ahora, mientras le mirara de aquella forma.

Al fin, al cabo de una eternidad, Greg soltó un suspiro y suavizó su mirada. Mycroft vio allí su oportunidad.

- Eres un imbécil – dijo el peligris antes de que el otro se terminara de animar.

- Lo sé – reconoció el más alto pero sintiéndose del tamaño de una hormiga en esos momentos.

- Eres un imbécil – repitió Gregory, para dejarlo claro. – Hoy hubiera podido ser un día genial.

- Aún puede serlo.

- No lo sé. La has fastidiado un poco.

- ¿Por favor? – preguntó, no suplicó Mycroft. Greg asintió con la cabeza, pero no estando seguro del todo. Aún quería añadir más a todo aquello.

- Mycroft, si no confías en mí… Esto – dijo señalando a ambos – no va a funcionar.

- Lo sé, Gregory, lo sé. Yo… Lo intentaré. Aprenderé. Te lo juro.

- Eso espero – dijo, quedándose en silencio por un momento. – Anda, ven aquí y dame mi recompensa por mi gran regalo y por ser el novio – sonaba raro, pero era lo que era – más genial del mundo.

Mycroft no puso ninguna queja en ello. Dejando la caja cuidadosamente encima de la butaca que tenía al lado se acercó a Gregory y le besó.

Las cosas no serían perfectas. Ellos nunca lo serían. Seguramente tendrían esa discusión muchas otras veces. Pero Mycroft lo seguiría intentando y Gregory seguiría perdonándole, porqué sabía que clase de persona estaba con él. Igual que Mycroft seguiría perdonándole cada vez que olvidara una de sus citas o éste dejara todas sus cosas escampadas por la casa.

Porqué no eran perfectos, pero se querían. Imperfecciones incluidas.

* * *

_Fin_

¿Qué tal? XD

En fin, como he dicho antes, pese a que es chorra y tal, I regret nothing.

BTW, no tengo ni idea de cuando es el aniversario de Mycroft (lo busqué, pero nada u.u), así que he usado la fecha del de Mark Gatiss :P

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito, y si me dejáis un review pues… Oye, yo seré muy feliz :P

Y nada, Suuism, espero que te haya animado un poquito a seguir con tu fic. ¡Venga, que quiero leerlo! ;)

¡Nos vemos! Y gracias por leer :DD

PD: Aclaro, con quien estaba comprando Lestrade era un compañero de Scotland Yard, con las medidas, más o menos, de Mycroft. Así pudo ajustar el traje :DD

PD2: No entiendo como mis fics siempre terminan siendo ñoñosos. En fin.

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
